reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thearmedbrothers
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Thearmedbrothers page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Warning - do not edit other posse pages You recently edited the Brotherhood of Justice posse page. This is not your posse's page and you did not have approval to edit it. Stick to editing your own posse's page. If you edit another posse's page again you will be blocked. 2ks4 (talk) 22:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Please help! Thearmedbrothers, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't lie to me and take me for an idiot. I'm not daft. Irish Gentleman has never once edited your posse's page. Ever. You, on the other hand, have edited his posse's page and he has made complaints against you. What you need to understand is that everything that happens on the wiki is recorded. I simply checked the edit history for your posse's page and quickly saw that Irish Gentleman has never edited it, so your accusations are unfounded. However, I did notice that three other users have edited your posse's page with some questionable edits. Joearomo, Connorwatson33, and The punished have all edited, and possibly vandalised, your posse's page. Coincidentally, all three of them have already been blocked for seperate offences. Again, if those three are the vandals, then they've been dealt with. But Irish Gentleman is not the one who has been vandalising your posse's page. If you continue to try to convince me that it's him, then I will assume that you think I'm daft and will no longer help you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: VANDELISED It's all been sorted out now. The vandal was Skeleton Key, and he was going around blanking multiple posse pages. Yours was the first in his attack. However, he's been banned and your posse page has been restored. Also, could you please remember to sign your posts? Just type four tildes (~) after your message and it will add your signature. It just makes it easier for me to find out who sent the message. Thanks, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandalised yet again Thearmedbrothers, I have gone over the edit history of your posse's article and I see no obvious signs of vandalism. However, I see that Connorwatson33 has been editing your page and you have undone every edit made by him. Reverting the article to its state before Connor's edit would undo a number of edits made by you. If he continues to make edits to your talk page, I will block him again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but, as I've told you, I can't do that. Locks only work based on user rights. I can lock it so unregistered users can't edit your posse page, but none do anyway. I can lock it so only admins can edit your posse page, but then you couldn't edit either. :Please keep this in mind. Any more issues, just tell me before you continue to edit and I'll revert the vandalism and block the offender. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:OUR POSSE REALLY BADLY VANDALISED Thearmedbrothers, It appears as though you have already reverted the edits made by Connorwatson123, so I don't see how I can fix your page. Also, Connorwatson123 has been banned for 2 weeks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello this is Irish yes I have accepted war and it will be at 4:50 pm thank you Are you retarded? I told you I won't be home at that time, and it will have to be later in the day. The above message is total bullshit concocted by you. For a Brit, you are terrible with grammar; hell, you're terrible with your own language. --Irish Gentleman 18:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edit history shows that after the posse was renamed, you're the only one to edit it. Unless you want me to revert your edits, there's nothing I can do. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just so we're clear, you want me to change the posse name back to "Posse:The Armed Brothers" and revert all edits made since the name change? :Also, the edit history says you ("User:Thearmedbrothers") changed the posse name and continued editing. The last person other than you was User:Pro Sniper, and he's been blocked. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Leave my clan and I alone First off, I thank you for approaching me like a man instead of cowardly vandalizing my clan's page as you have in the past. Second, what did you mean when you said: "talk posse style;" if you meant during a free roam, most likely that will not happen. You have a history of turning on your word of "honor." Third, I am rarely on RDR, except for pre-scheduelled clan activities. My clan, unlike yours, has grown, we have expanded ourselves to other games, we have already made plans for upcoming games, and we are currently producing a RDR fan series which has already released two episodes. As you can see we are very productive with the time we can spare for simple video games. Your clan, whether by means of an alliance or some hybrid combination, would only hold us back. Do not ever seek to contact me again, I have stated many times that there will be no meetings, no clan wars, no interation on any level between our two clans. You are nothing more than a waste of time. Sincerely, Irish Gentleman 02:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC)